A docking station arrangement may provide a way of connecting peripherals such as a monitor, a keyboard, a mouse, an external hard drive, a webcam, etc. to a device, such as a laptop computer. A wide range of different devices such as mobile phones, tablets, etc. may be docked to provide a convenient connection to these peripherals.
The docking station arrangement may facilitate a wireless charging and a wireless connectivity to the wireless device. For example, the wireless charging may be implemented through a power transfer from the docking station to the wireless device. The wireless power transfer may require, for example, a set of electrodes to be installed or mounted in the wireless device and the docking station. On the other hand, the wireless connectivity may require additional coupler antennas to be installed in the wireless device and the docking station.
In order to provide a good User Experience (UX), the docking station or devices must comply with severe constraints. For instance, to allow a satisfactory video quality, the docking devices are assembled with very high bit rate wireless technologies, such as WiGig (i.e., IEEE 802.11AD). Another requirement for a good UX refers to automatic docking. To perform the automatic docking with good responsiveness, both devices are required to perform WiGig scanning and discovery processes with relatively high duty cycle, which results in a negative impact on platform power consumption for both devices.
Accordingly, a solution to deal with high power consumptions during scanning and discovery processes is desired.
The following Detailed Description is provided with reference to the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number usually identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items.